


Taste My Punishment

by Sjukdom



Series: Penance & Pain [1]
Category: Gotham (TV), Would You Rather (2012)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjukdom/pseuds/Sjukdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim longed to have someone, who prevented him from making more bitter mistakes. Who had simple rules for him and made him follow them. When he finally met this person, he didn't know, was it a gift or the greatest misfortune of his life. Luckily, from then on he didn't have to estimate this encounter on his own. Julian informed Jim that meeting him was a really, really nice little thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste My Punishment

Jim had always liked to be in charge. To be the only one, who decides. A hero. A redeemer. However, Gotham's reality soon deprived him from all these illusions. His decisions brought nothing, but more killings. The redeemer appeared to be unable to save even his most beloved ones. The hero he imagined was fruitless, confused, lost. Everything he held dear was a dream.

When the moment came, Jim submitted rather happily to the authority of Nathaniel Barnes, saluting him eagerly and hanging on his every word, like a good little soldier. The apathy and frustration made him forget all his ambitions to save the city, because everything he had done for it turned into a nightmare. At least now he didn't have to fight Gotham's underworld only on his own. He didn't even have to think on his own. He just had to obey orders.

Jim longed for that in his personal life, too. To have someone, who prevents him from making more bitter mistakes. Who has simple rules for him and makes him follow them. When he finally met this person, he didn't know, was it a gift in answer to his wishes or the greatest misfortune of his life.

Luckily, from then on he didn't have to estimate this encounter. Julian informed Jim that meeting him was a really, really nice little thing.

Jim agreed.

***

The first hit had always been the most painful one. Jim tried hard to brace himself and be ready for it, but anyway flinched under the stinging slap of the rough leather belt, accompanied by a loud smack, a slap extremely direct and quick, led by the most professional and confident hand. The belt left a burning red line across his bare ass. Jim let out a hissing breath and clasped leather restraints with both hands, raised high above his head. After several weeks of practice he still couldn't suppress this very first flinch.

“Bad”, said Julian drily behind his back. One short syllable expressed perfectly, how much he was disappointed with Jim's inability to control simplest body reactions. Jim's knees felt weak and his shoulders sagged a little, as if the weight of his shame and self-loathing was too much to handle.

The next slap was harder and hit the extra-sensitive place right under his buttocks. Jim rocked forward and had to hang on the restraints to keep his balance. Chains, which connected them to the ceiling, clinked as gently as fairy-bells.

“Maintain your posture”, Julian came close to him, radiating heat and anger. “What did they teach you in your fucking academy?”

At last he regained his balance and stood firm, back straight, head up. The damn chains probably stopped their clinking, but the treacherous sound still echoed around brightly lit, half-empty flat. Jim closed his eyes, pissed at himself. What the fuck was with him tonight? He tried to stop his tied hands from trembling, but failed. His slowly hardening cock now hung limp between his spread legs. The marks left by Julian's belt still hurt, as it was for the first time, as if there weren't many more under two fresh ones.

Julian walked around him, whistling a happy tune and wagging the belt in a casual manner. He stopped right in front of Jim and looked at him thoughtfully, then smirked. Unnaturally white light of the lamps flickered in Julian's golden hair. He wore light-colored clothes, comfortable and simple. Jim wore nothing but guilt and anxiety.

“You're too undisciplined tonight”, Julian told Jim with disapproval. He showed him his index finger. “First, you flinched. Again.”

Jim resisted the urge to nod and just watched, maintaining the required posture. 

“Second, you moved without my approval”, Julian showed him the second finger, the middle one. The fingers moved like scissors cutting something invisible, before Julian added the third one. “Third, you forgot about your posture. You know the rules. I can forgive you for two mistakes, but after the third one there's always a punishment”.

Julian lowered his hand and sighed in mock sadness. 

“And as if it wasn't enough, you produced a noise. Four mistakes in a few minutes! Are you doing it on purpose?”

He sounded genuinely curious. Jim didn't answer, remembering the painful lessons, when he was taught to open his mouth only on command. Whether he was allowed to speak or just got a cock shoved down his throat was entirely up to Julian to decide. So he was silent, unwilling to screw up for the fifth time. It would be a weird kind of record for him.

Julian watched him with his head bowed to one side. He reminded Jim about a bird. A bird... The voice from the past echoed in his memory, the excited exclaim of a very sick person.

_“He looks like a bird! I like birds!”_

If he looked at Julian's face from a slightly different angle... If he had darker hair... Jim's vision blurred and he had to blink a couple of times. No way.

***

Once he asked Julian, if he had any relatives in Gotham. Brothers, maybe? They were in a small drinking house, where Jim could hardly meet any familiar faces. Julian put down his glass and, as if unaware about people around, gave Jim a slap in the face. Not very painful, but humiliating, a physical form of “shut the fuck up”.

Jim wasn't slapped like that since his childhood. He was so shocked by the publicity of this slap that he followed Julian brainlessly, when he finished his drink and motioned lazily with his index finger. They finished in a stinking stall, where Julian violently explained Jim the concept of being fucked in the ass without any preparations. Julian encouraged him to shriek as loud as he could, while thrusting mercilessly into his poor damaged hole and telling him that he had certainly seen a couple of guys from GCPD at the bar and that they would be very glad to see him right now.

Jim thought that nothing could be worse than being bent over a dirty toilet bowl, filled with a slimy mass of shit and vomit. Julian was kind enough to spit a few of times between his spread buttocks. Some of the spits ended in Jim's hair and on his neck. Afterward Julian claimed that he just missed a little and smiled his thin little smile.

Jim could barely move in a usual way for the whole week after that. The nauseating stench was even harder to get rid of. Luckily, no one at GCPD questioned his state.

However, Julian was keen to prove that there always were worse things to come.

***

“What are you thinking of?' asked Julian innocently. “You can speak now.”

“I-I remembered that night at the drinking house”, Jim's voice sounded hoarse. He realized he wasn't used to speak in Julian's presence. 

“Still can't let go the question of my kindred?” Julian squinted at him and nodded. He seemed to reach some kind of conclusion.

“Open your mouth”, ordered he. He made Jim lower his head, squeezing his chin with his hot and dry fingers. Jim parted his lips to taste the bitter taste of leather, as Julian placed the belt between his teeth. “Hold tight.”

Jim set his teeth so hard his gums hurt. The smells of leather and his own sweat were overwhelming. The bronze buckle touched his stomach and sent waves of cold shiver over his body, making his nipples hard. 

“Close your eyes. Don't even dare to peep.”

Jim obeyed. The darkness seemed much more pleasant than the too bright lights of Julian's flat. Jim heard him opening and moving something behind his back. His body was tense in anticipation of the punishment to come. When something small and round and cold was attached to his temples, he flinched again and swore inaudibly. Julian giggled and smacked him.

“Relax, you'll be allowed to do it freely in the next few... Hours, maybe? I'll see.”

Something was protruding from the round things on his head. Thin and long. Wires? There was a loud click – a button? Jim didn't have time to realize what exactly was happening, while the first wave of electricity tore its way through Jim's brain, blinding, deafening, brighter than the stars, hotter than the flames. Jim lost the feeling of his body and the thing that was twisting and turning and convulsing wildly felt like something alien. When convulsions grew weaker, he felt himself dumb and sleepy, as if someone wrapped his brain in a big woolen blanket. He was supported only by the restraints as he hung like a lifeless carcass, legs apart, muscles tensing and relaxing on their own.

Julian was near, but his voice sounded from afar, barely audible through the ringing in Jim's ears. 

“Oswald sends his love”, he said almost gently before Jim finally passed out.


End file.
